


Чары

by LRaien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Half-Human, M/M, Young Bard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «— Если ты идёшь к топям, то я с тобой, — Вечный прищурился. — Хочу убедиться, что ты не один из этих сумасшедших полубогов».
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Чары

Все горы и холмы топорщились белыми стволами, покрытыми серебристо-зелёной тёмной листвой. В Белолесье едва-едва начиналась осень, и, хоть солнце и палило по-прежнему, небо серело, на севере трепетали обрывки облаков, а травы желтели, обнажая пестреющий покров поздних цветов. Перекликались птицы, сбиваясь в стаи, кружили над болотцами длинноногие пичужки в коричневую крапинку, под оглушительный гомон лягушек насыщаясь перед дальним путешествием на юг. С болот тянуло прохладным прелым запахом тины, но сладко-терпкий аромат васильков, лесной хвои и ведьминого белоцвета не давал гнили дойти до деревень да сёл.  
Динх пришёл сюда в поисках своей сути. Что за сила скрывается в его речах, жестах и песнях? Откуда эта магия, которую уже никак не объяснить харизмой и внешностью — кстати, так подозрительно схожей с ликом Всемогущего, красующимся над каждым алтарём?

Поэтому он пришёл из столичных земель в Белолесье, покрытый деревьями предгорный край. Здесь не было дорог, покрытых камнем, не было церквей на каждом углу, не было сосредоточенно бубнящих молитвы священников. В мыслях Динха в кои-то веки наступило приятное затишье, в разум не врезались чужие слова и крики; не преследовали больше святые отцы да матери.  
Вечный охотник, чьё настоящее имя уже никто бы не вспомнил, сидел у грязной столешницы в трактире и думал лишь о том, как бы облапать расположившегося напротив барда. Тот, златокудрый юнец с нежного цвета кожей, одетый в чистенький плащ, бросал в сторону Вечного странные взгляды: то ли напряжённые, то ли полные флирта; и казалось уже проще выяснить напрямую. Народ в Белолесье обычно остерегался неумирающего охотника, но этот парень явно был не из здешних краёв. Ни один из жителей белых лесов не стал бы носить малиновое котарди, да ещё с золотым шитьём.  
— Ну? — повторил бард. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Вечный моргнул, затем хмыкнул:  
— Я прослушал, Златовласка. Загляделся на твоё смазливое личико. Ты говорил что-то важное?  
Тот вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и улыбнулся:  
— Я спрашивал, нет ли знатоков магии музыки в ваших краях, — и захлопал ресницами, словно томная девица.  
«Нет, — подумал Вечный, — он точно ко мне липнет. Может, вечерком, опосля...»  
Охотник запоздало вспомнил, что вообще-то мужчины ему никогда не нравились. Затем осмыслил вопрос. Вспомнил о том, что, едва зайдя в трактир, юнец спел какую-то короткую балладу, и только после этого, внимательно оглядевшись, подсел к Вечному.  
— Ты меня зачаровал.  
— Я умею делать это с самого рождения, — выдохнул юноша. — Я хочу знать, кто я такой.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Динх.  
Охотник задумчиво причмокнул:  
— Необычное имя.  
— Троллье. Меня подобрала... ладно, не будем об этом. Ты можешь уже сказать, есть ли у ва...  
— Один есть, — как полезно знать не только все тропы в окрестных лесах, но и все тропы в менестрельских стихах! — Живёт за полем чёрного вереска у Зачарованных топей.  
— Спасибо, — бард поднялся с места, намереваясь уйти, но Вечный схватил его за руку.  
— «Спасибо» не накормит.  
Динх поморщился:  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Ты, — ухмыльнулся охотник. — Ты спишь с теми, кого приворожил?  
Губы у Динха мягкие, нежные; обнажённый бард выглядел словно фэйри: ни царапин, ни шрамов, ни синяков. Тонкий, изящный, гибкий и абсолютно покорный, похожий на одну из тех лесных королев, за которыми охотник и ушёл когда-то в Зачарованные топи, где нашёл бессмертие.  
— Получил своё?  
Вечный ошалело заморгал, пытаясь понять, где реальность, а где сон. Они с бардом всё ещё находились в трактире, и, если верить пенной шапке в пивной чаше, прошло не больше пяти минут с того момента, как Вечный потребовал плату.  
— Ты... ты это музыкой делаешь?  
Динх, вздохнув, отложил лютню и посмотрел на охотника, как на идиота:  
— Да.  
— Если ты идёшь к топям, то я с тобой, — Вечный прищурился. — Хочу убедиться, что ты не один из этих сумасшедших полубогов.  
Сумасшедшие полубоги были бичом Белолесья. Край, расположенный у подножья горного хребта, привлекал магов-экспериментаторов, укрывавшихся от столичных слуг Всемогущего, бандитов и головорезов, намеревавшихся поживиться в нетронутых угодьях, и, разумеется, выродков церковной евгеники.

— Мне не нужен спутник, — повторил бард, обнаружив следующего за ним охотника.  
Вечный выпрямился, поднимаясь над кустарником, хотя и до этого не особо пытался спрятаться.  
— Это ты здесь не нужен, Златовласка.  
— Динх.  
— Да мне плевать, — хмыкнул Вечный. — За лютней-то не тянись, мальчишка. Хотя, — он рывком оказался вплотную к барду, — давай, попробуй. Что сделаешь на этот раз? Заставишь меня убить себя? Расплакаться и служить тебе верой и правдой?  
— Заставлю уснуть и забыть обо мне, — голос Динха дрогнул. Голубые глаза без страха смотрели на охотника, превосходящего барда по росту едва ли не вдвое.  
— Уверен, что получится?  
— Я делал это сотни раз.  
Вечный почуял: это не ложь; и сделал шаг назад.  
— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты не выродок церкви, а просто случайный маг.  
Бард тоже отступил и уселся на пожухлую осеннюю траву. Положил лютню рядом с собой, из-под плаща достал сложенную в несколько раз потемневшую бумагу.  
— Ты церковные псалмы давно читал? — спросил он.  
Вечный поморщился, но сел напротив. Как в трактире, только без стола, а вокруг не пьяные гуляки, а белый лес.  
— Не читал.  
Динх без лишних слов протянул охотнику листок. Развернув, Вечный обнаружил стих, восславляющий Всемогущего, и копию лика Всемогущего. Посмотрел на портрет, посмотрел на барда, сравнил юношу перед собой с листком.  
— Думаешь, похож?  
— На одно лицо, — хмыкнул Вечный. — Только мелковат ты, да и рожа не злобная.  
— И на том спасибо.

К вечеру они дошли до верескового поля. Вечный сгрёб барда в охапку, не давая дотянуться до лютни, и прошептал на ухо, чувствуя сквозь одежду, как выгибается изящное тело:  
— Лучше здесь переночевать. Чёрный вереск можно пройти только с лучами солнца.  
Утыканные колючками стебли блестели росой, но на сильном ветру, треплющем кроны деревьев, даже не дрожали. Как будто отлитые из чугуна.  
— Нет времени ждать, — нахмурился бард, дёрнувшись. Вечный тут же разжал руки. — Солнце может скрываться за тучами ещё недели, а я тороплюсь.  
Охотник впервые услышал об этом. Что за срочность, если вопросами собственного происхождения Динх мучился уже давно?  
Выступив вперёд, бард достал лютню и глубоко вздохнул. Затем с силой рванул струны, извлекая из инструмента дикий звук настолько сильной боли, что, казалось, в теле все кости расплавились. Вечный упал на сухой мох, то ли обхватив себя за плечи, то ли распростёршись лицом вниз; он не чувствовал своих рук, ног, тела — лишь разрывающая и выворачивающая наизнанку боль.  
И тут же звук стих. Шатаясь, Вечный поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на выжженную пустошь. Чёрный вереск превратился в прах, деревья у опушки пожелтели и высохли. Динх стоял неподвижно, словно отходя от собственной мелодии, затем встрепенулся, убрал лютню за спину и бросил взгляд на охотника.  
— Я говорил не идти со мной.  
Тот хмыкнул:  
— Я иду куда хочу, Златовласка.  
Идя по скрипучему чёрному пеплу, Вечный вспоминал буйных детей церковной евгеники, что так же без тени сомнений выжигали поля и деревни, убивали и бесчинствовали, пока святые отцы, творя противоестественные чары, закрывали глаза на деяния своих созданий.

За выжженным вереском начинались Зачарованные топи, куда никто не отваживался заходить. Кроме ведьмака, живущего на окраине, где каменное ложе позволило выстроить то ли дом, то ли лачугу, то ли амбар — уж слишком много зелий, трав, зерна да дичи хранил ведьмак в своей норе. Из трубы вилась светло-серая нить дыма, уходящая ровно в темнеющее небо.  
— Подожди, — обогнал Динха охотник. — Я знаю его. Не стоит сразу пускать в ход чары.  
Тот скрестил руки на груди:  
— Как скажешь.  
Вечный не удержался и ущипнул барда за задницу, а потом рванулся к двери. Постучал три раза, затем ещё два, а потом крикнул громко:  
— Анцибал! — ответа не было. — Гнильё уши забило совсем? Анцибал!  
Со скрипом дверь отворилась и, кряхтя, из-за неё показался ведьмак. Ростом он был не выше Динха, зато ширину было оценить невозможно: словно ком водорослей, Анцибал был закутан в колышущееся тряпьё всех оттенков болотной грязи.  
— Чего встали, — гаркнул он. — А ну живо в дом!  
Вечный зашёл первым, поманив за собой барда. Тот, сжав губы, осторожно перешагнул через порог: всем было известно, что колдуны любого вида — создания коварные да злые.  
Хотя отродья церковной евгеники имели славу ещё более жестоких существ.

Анцибал просеменил вглубь забитого всевозможной утварью дома. С потолка свисали сушёные травы, кости, хвосты и шерсть; из стен торчали клыки да коряги, на полу рос мох, в неровном пламени свечей казавшийся непрерывно движущимся покровом.  
— Чего пришли? — буркнул ведьмак, а его сухие руки с длинными когтистыми пальцами уже наливали кипяток, сыпали в них какие-то травы, разгоняли ароматный дым.  
Вечный выбрал себе кривоватый, но крепкий стул и уселся возле огромного пня, служившего столом.  
— Бард тебя искал, — он указал на Динха. — Спрашивает о магии песен да музыки.  
Анцибал почмокал сморщенными губами, потыкал когтями щёки и плечи юноши. Тот отмахнулся:  
— Ты не похож на знатока магии музыки.  
Ведьмак насмешливо хрюкнул и толкнул барда на свободный стул, тут же сунув в руки чашку с отваром.  
— Не надо знать, чтобы видеть, — прошепелявил он. — Почти чистая кровь Всемогущего.  
— Значит, отродье церкви, — скривился Динх.  
— Пей! — напустился на него Анцибал. — Потом ныть будешь! Чай-то успокоит, усмирит...  
Бард попробовал напиток, удивлённо присвистнул — от этого звука у охотника ёкнуло сердце — и осторожно начал пить.  
— А снять с меня чары можешь? — с надеждой спросил у ведьмака Вечный.  
Тот прищурился желтым глазом, словно ворон.  
— Пока мальчик не помрёт, будешь ходить зачарованным.  
Вечный сплюнул.  
— Это всё, что ты знаешь? — Динх, допив отвар, поднялся и потянулся к лютне, собираясь уходить.  
Движения барда были медленнее обычного, голубые глаза потемнели, заволакиваясь туманом.  
— Иди сюда, — ведьмак тут же оказался рядом с ним, колышась сотней замшелых тряпиц, среди которых торчала лишь носатая голова да мелькали по-птичьи тощие пальцы. — Давай, давай, — он притянул плохо соображающего юношу к себе и царапнул длинным когтем по шее.  
— Какого... — Динх рванулся назад, как от огня, попав прямо в распростёртые объятия охотника.  
— Ты крепче держи-то, — посоветовал Анцибал, доставая из складок одежды короткий кожаный ремень и железный брусок.  
Вечный послушно усилил хватку. Ведьмак приложил к каплям крови металл, шепнул заклинание и голыми руками вытянул впитавшее кровь железо в кольцо, сплавил с концами ремня и прижал к шее барда, словно ошейник для дикого зверя. Динх слабо дёргался, впадая в забытье. Когда Анцибал закончил, он уже был без сознания.  
Вечный поднял барда на руки, любуясь красивыми чертами лица.  
— Эй, — скрипуче позвал ведьмак. — Ты чарам-то не потакай. А то, неровен час, решишь выпустить. Сам пропадёшь да меня погубишь.  
В голосе колдуна была опаска: старик и вправду боялся магии Всемогущего. Подняв взгляд на ведьмака, Вечный ухмыльнулся.  
— Он твой.

Плох тот охотник, у которого нет убежища в лесу. У Вечного было несколько укрытий, разбросанных по всему Белолесью, спрятанных так хитро, что никто бы не отыскал их, окромя самого строителя. В одну из таких избушек, прячущуюся среди каменных елей, Вечный и притащил побледневшего барда. Раздел, умыл ключевой водой, оттёр кровь от ошейника, зажёг печурку и стал ждать, когда уложенный на одеяла Динх придёт в себя.  
Долго караулить не пришлось. Не засвистела ещё ночная болотница, как бард тихо застонал и, не открывая глаз, потянулся к железному кольцу ошейника. Вечный тут же перехватил его руки, прижав к одеялу.  
— Просыпайся, Златовласка. Тебе недолго осталось.  
Золотисто-рыжие ресницы дрогнули, затем Динх наконец взглянул на предателя.  
— Ты знал.  
— Знал.  
— Ты вёл меня к нему.  
— Ты не первый, — Вечный старался не поддаваться магии голубых глаз: отголоски баллады ещё звенели где-то внутри. Хотелось объяснить парнишке, почему так вышло, что не так уж и сильно отличается его судьба от прочих. — Я бежал от церковников в чащу, а Лесная королева сбила меня с пути. Я едва вырвался, да только оказался в Зачарованных топях.  
— Там бы и сгинул, — прошипел бард.  
— Почти, — Вечный наклонился над ним, рассматривая прихотливый изгиб губ, — но тот болотный ведьмак спас меня. Я рассказал ему о выродках, а он предложил мне помощь: я привожу ему полубогов, и он получает их магию, а я — жизнь. Ты хилый, Златовласка, но на пару лет тебя хватит. Затем ты умрёшь, но к тому времени я найду ещё кого-нибудь.  
Бард прикрыл глаза.  
— Рано или поздно ты поймаешь последнего.  
— Этот день будет счастливейшим в моей жизни. Белолесье наконец-то вздохнёт спокойно.  
На это Динх не ответил ничего. На миг Вечный испугался, что тот потерял сознание, но мальчишка просто перестал сопротивляться, словно вмиг потерял волю.  
— Жалеешь, что зачаровал меня? — шепнул охотник ему на ухо.  
Бард молчал, отвернувшись. Вечный встряхнул его, прижал к себе и ощупал, облапал всего, прикидывая, стоит ли сейчас делать что-то с ним, или лучше подождать.  
— Где моя лютня? — тихо спросил Динх.  
— Обломки догорают, — Вечный зарылся носом в его золотые кудри, вдыхая запах свежести. Вот ведь магия — сколько шёл с ним этот мальчишка, а всё ещё красавец писаный, хоть и потрепало его.  
Бард снова затих, никак не реагируя, даже когда Вечный вновь начал шарить руками по его телу. Он подал голос, когда сухие губы охотника коснулись его плеча.  
— Что за полужизнь ты мне приготовил?  
Вечный отстранился от мальчишки, провёл пальцами по ошейнику, наблюдая, как вздрагивает бард, когда металлическое кольцо прижимается к коже.  
— Я буду держать тебя здесь. Сейчас осень, зверья полно. Оставлю тебе еды, а сам уйду на охоту.  
— За полубогами?  
— Именно, Златовласка. Ты далеко не уйдёшь — ошейник держит тебя возле топей, чтоб Анцибал мог черпать из тебя магию и передавать твои лета мне. Бить не стану, если будешь слушаться.  
— И ублажать тебя? — Динх переспрашивал почти без пауз, чутко слушая каждое слово.  
— Сам виноват, что зачаровал. Теперь терпи. Вы, выродки церкви, не привыкли отвечать за свои дела, так вини лишь себя. Захотелось подчинения — получи.  
— Если я подчинюсь, — тихо спросил бард, — ты принесёшь мне новую лютню?  
Охотник рассмеялся и шлёпнул его по бедру.  
— Я не дурак, Златовласка. Едва получив инструмент, ты сыграешь мою смерть. Оглядись — здесь нет ничего, из чего можно было бы извлечь складную мелодию.  
Динх коротко выдохнул и прижался ближе к своему похитителю:  
— Тогда ты не оставил мне выхода.

Подлинная близость была лучше навеянного мелодией миража. Мягкие губы барда пересекал едва заметный шрам, который Вечный поглаживал языком и прикусывал. Абсолютную неопытность Динха искупало послушание: мальчишка беспрекословно выполнял все желания Вечного.  
— Ты не боишься спать рядом со мной? — прошептал бард, лёжа в объятиях охотника.  
— Ты безоружен, Златовласка. А этот ошейник не даёт тебе уйти далеко, так что без моей помощи ты просто подохнешь в лесу.  
Динх промолчал, и Вечному захотелось сказать что-то, чтобы смягчить злые слова. В конце концов, тот ведь действительно слушался, словно признал за собой вину проклятой крови.  
— Я буду мягок с тобой, — пообещал охотник.  
Бард продолжал молчать, пока Вечный не уснул.

Убедившись, что охотник спит, Динх осторожно сел рядом, стараясь не потревожить своего сторожа. Прочистив горло, бард запел: тихо, как мать успокаивает ребёнка, нежно и ласково. «Спи крепко-крепко, пусть дрёма станет твоей душой, остановит сердце и остудит кровь».  
«Спи, ведь ты не оставил мне выхода, но я буду мягок с тобой, и ты, позабывший про мой голос и уверовавший в свою власть, умрёшь во сне».  
У Динха всё ещё было мало сил, и, едва Вечный перестал дышать, бард поднялся, пошатываясь, добрался до исходившего паром котла и принялся за мясо, накалывая куски на нож Вечного. Охотнику следовало вырвать жертве язык, если он хотел быть в безопасности, но, хвала Всемогущему, Вечный то ли пожалел барда, то ли не подумал о его голосе.  
Динх не торопился. Доев, он отыскал свою одежду, поковырял тлеющие угли — всё, что осталось от лютни — и устремил взгляд на восток. Там, в четырёх часах ходьбы, находился дом ведьмака, надевшего на шею барда омерзительный ошейник, высасывающий частицы магии даже сейчас.  
Динх не жалел, что очаровал охотника, заставив того потерять бдительность. На ком-то надо оттачивать свою магию мелодий и слов. Тем более, во второй раз мираж получился намного правдоподобнее.


End file.
